


Thank You, Lina, Goodbye For Now

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: While Vash might not have felt as close towards Lina as he did with other people, she, love, and peace were crying before he left, so he tried to comfort her as best he could. A parody of Goodbye, Girl, May We Meet Again by Ishifuro.





	

I’m tired of traveling from one chaotic place to the next,  
Worrying about the people that might die  
See you later, for now,  
I’m going to rest peacefully  
Away from my old friends

You told me to stop saving everyone  
Because most of them were horrible  
Like that matters to me  
So what?  
Who gave you the right to decide who dies?  
The gangsters always laughed loudly  
While I simply tried to keep the peace  
While I don’t want to,  
I’ll have to leave this place someday,  
Even if I’m half-drowned in doubt  
I’m going to remember  
Everything my brother did  
So that I can pay him back someday  
Love and peace and everything  
Are laughing in my face,  
So I decided to lean on the wall and look up at the sky  
What kind of future   
Will this blank ticket   
Lead me to on this train?  
I’ll ride on for as long as I can

Everyone here’s so hungry, greedy, and desperate  
That they’re willing to kill their fellow man  
That’s how this world is,  
But I’m sure that things can change  
I’m going to carry   
Everything I love in my heart  
So that no one can rip them away from me  
Love and peace and Legato are pointing and laughing at me  
So I decided to hide in this town and live like an ordinary man  
That guy’s actually pretty terrifying  
I know he’ll never stop hunting me  
When I have a moment and reflect on everything,  
It’s clear that I haven’t changed since when I was a kid  
Despite all of these scars, her ideas are still important to me  
Even so, I can still smile today

When we reflect on everything together someday,  
Will we find that we’ve misremembered everything?  
Even so, it’d be nice if we met those stubborn insurance girls  
On good terms again

Love and peace and everything  
Are laughing in my face  
So I tried to ignore them by singing to myself  
But I couldn’t stop myself  
From crying at the lyrics  
I hope no one heard me  
Love and peace and Lina  
Are crying in my face  
So I smiled and said, “Goodbye for now.”  
We aren’t that close,  
But I don’t want to make the girl who saved me cry  
Love and peace

What kind of future   
Will this blank ticket   
Lead me to on this train?  
I’ll ride on for as long as I can


End file.
